disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Kwazii and Pirate Sofia!
'Prince Kwazii and Pirate Sofia! '''is the 31st episode of Season 5. Summary While looking at an unusual but magical mirror in the attic, Kwazii and Sofia accidentally switch each other’s places and soon they start to get used to their new lives until they start to struggle on their other problems and must get to the magic mirror to switch each others lives back. Plot The episode begins in Sofia's bedroom with Sofia getting up groggily in her bed while at the Octopod, Kwazii turns off his alarm clock, and this morning, things were different because they were both bored and still tired. When she goes to breakfast, Sofia's father, King Roland II reads the newspaper, "Sports... Same. News... Same. Weather... Hey!........ Same."; meanwhile, under the sea, Kwazii was at his boring missions again, like collecting seaweed samples for Shellington and his apprentice Sasha, but no treasure, and at school, things are no more interesting. Everything is getting so boring, until Kwazii and the others come over to help Sofia with the decorations for this year's Music and Lights festival. As they help her, Kwazii states Sofia has a lot of things to do and Jake tells him that it's because she's a princess, even though she used to be a village girl. Everyone in the Disney Junior Club agrees to help Sofia today: the Dalmatians and Spot with the food (and also keep Rolly from trying to eat any of the muffins), Doc, Lambie, and Stuffy help by selecting the cake order for the Music and Lights Festival: A vanilla cake with rainbow sprinkles and strawberry frosting that's 10 layers (with 10 different flavors) tall, Kwazii helps by going to attic with Sofia to find decorations for the ball, and Izzy, Jake, Cubby, and Skully help her father out by being their right hand pirates and helping him with his list: Selecting the best rock band for the concert, picking the perfect lighting, etc. They finish by dinnertime and Sofia meets up with Kwazii who finds a mirror. Shocked, Sofia tells Kwazii to stay away from the mirror because it's a magic mirror that grants wishes, and also tells him that last time her father made a wish on it, she, Amber, James, Miranda, and Roland accidentally became owners of the Village Bakery. Kwazii sighs skeptically but stays away from the mirror anyway. Then, he tells Sofia that being an Octonaut isn't always easy because all they do is go on missions and rarely have fun and wishes he could be just like her because he thinks that being royalty is more magical, fun, and easy. Sofia agrees and wishes that she was an Octonaut like Kwazii because she thinks that being an Octonaut must be more fun, awesome, and more adventurous than being a princess. As Kwazii follows her down the attic, he notices the mirror sparkling but thinks he must be seeing things. That night, Kwazii and Sofia were getting ready for bed, but Kwazii takes out his electric blue guitar and Sofia looks out from her window, gazing down at the ocean. Then both of them start singing "I Wish I Had His/Her Life" (a song similar to I Wish I Had Her Life from Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar). Finally, they were off to bed. When Sofia wakes up the next morning, she discovers that she is in Kwazii's bedroom in the Octopod and Kwazii is in Sofia's bedroom in the castle, much to both their shock and soon, delight. As they both jumped out of bed, Sofia dresses in her new outfit: an orange waterproof shirt, an orange waterproof miniskirt, beige leggins, the blue Octonaut boots, and to complete her new look, she adds Kwazii's Octonauts sailor hat and eyepatch, and even his ocean pearl bracelet, while Kwazii dresses up in a purple prince top, a pair of white pants, purple boots, and putting on his head, is a silver crown with purple gems. Then he puts on Sofia's Amulet of Avalor around his neck. After the two got dressed, they headed down to breakfast, although they still couldn't figure out how they got their lives switched. While Kwazii had a luxurious royal breakfast, Sofia had a regular breakfast of bacon, toast, and eggs with the rest of the Octonaut crew. Powers that Kwazii uses * Levitation Songs * I Wish I Had His/Her Life * I Wish I Had My Life Back Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes focusing on the Dalmatians Category:Episodes based on Barbie movies Category:Barbie Category:Fairly Odd Parents Category:Sofia the First Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes similar to Sofia the First episodes Category:Season 5 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Sofia images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Octonauts images Category:Episodes based on movies Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Couple images Category:Season 5 episodes based on cartoons